Goodnight, Carla
by sherlockianrocker
Summary: set at the end of Friday's episode, (4th September 2015) Nick needs Carla as much as she needs him, please read and review! :)


The Bistro was empty only Nick and Michelle were left, she'd called in at closing time to update him on the Carla situation.

"Drink?" Nick offered getting out two glasses.

"Please"

nick nodded before pouring her a gin and tonic and himself a scotch.

"thanks"

"how was she?" Nick questioned.

"Not good, I gave her a card for Steve's therapist, she promised me she would call him"

"she's probably binned it"

"Maybe so"

"i told her I love her" Nick sighed.

"Wait, what?"

"I told Carla I love her, which I do... I really do. But she just threw me out, told me she doesn't need me."

"She does, Nick. She really needs us, needs us both."

"But what can I do? she keeps pushing me out Michelle. And to be honest I need her more than she needs me." he downed the rest of his whiskey before topping it up. "Believe it or not, she keeps me sane." he chuckled lightly. "Every time I close my eyes I see that lorry. I can feel myself in hospital, and its like, for a minute, I cant speak, I don't know what's happening... and it scares the living hell out of me. I cant understand it but somehow, when I'm with her I can't feel it. I need her too, Michelle."

"And that's all the more reason why we need to stick by her, get the old Carla back. we cant turn our backs on her. not now."

"But she wont accept our help, there's nothing we can do. she can't carry on as she is. Non of us can carry on as she is" Nick sighed.

silence fell, neither Nick or Michelle knew what to say.

suddenly Nick's phone began to ring.

"Its her" he smiled softly picking it up off of the table.

"I'll give you some space, thanks for the drink. Just, hold onto her Nick."

He nodded and smiled as she left before he answered the phone.

"Carla."

"I'm sorry." she whispered. It was obvious by the hitch in her breathe that she had been crying.

"What's wrong, why are you crying?"

"I'm not"

"Carla..."

"I said I'd hurt you in the end Nick."

"You haven't, honest."

"Can you come around?" She pleaded.

"I'm at the Bistro, let me lock up.. say twenty minutes?"

"Okay, see you then."

"yeah, see you"

* * *

Nick let himself into Carla's flat and locked the door.

"Hiya" he smiled.

"Sorry, I was in the bath" she wrapped her dressing gown further around her.

"Its fine"

she smiled at him and stepped closer, letting him envelope her into his arms. He placed a kiss to her head before Carla pulled away and took his hand, leading her to the sofa.

"what did you want anyway?" he whispered.

"I thought we could snuggle up, I have some O-J..."

Nick chuckled, "O-J, huh?" he smiled into her hair, placing another soft, lingering kiss there.

"Oh, by the way, Nicholas, I love you too." she smiled snuggling into his chest, her hand toying with the buttons on his blazer.

Nick grinned.

"I don't mean to push you away, it just, happens"

"I know you don't!" he said nuzzling her head. He brought his hand around to the front and in twined his fingers with hers, His other placed on her arm, holding her close. "what about this therapist then?"

"Chelle told you?"

"Yeah" he replied softly.

"Monday at ten thirty"

"Well done, Carla" Nick said in a proud whisper.

"Can you come with me? please, Nicky..."

"of course I will! you don't even need to ask"

"I don't deserve you, Nicholas"

"Well your stuck with me" he chuckled.

Carla brought her head up to face his before kissing him softly and briefly on the lips and snuggling back down into his chest.

"Carla?" Nick whispered softly, a few silent minutes later his fingers twirling through her hair.

There was no response.

"Carla?" he repeated looking down at her face to discover her fast asleep on his chest. Nick chuckled. "Lets get you to bed" he slowly wriggled out from underneath her and picked her up, cradling her like a vulnerable, innocent baby. Her hand went to his chest and her head snuggled into him as he carried her to her bedroom.

"Ummm" Nick panicked as he tried to pull the duvet back whilst trying not to wake her. He placed her on the mattress and covered her with the floral duvet. smiling, Nick sat on the side of her bed, watching her as she slept peacefully.

Never would Carla allow herself to be so vulnerable around someone. But this is Nick. This is different.

"you'll make it through this, Carla, you're not a monster.." he whispered tucking a strand of hair behind her ears. "We could be so happy together, if only you let me in, let me help you... I love you Carla, so much!" he kissed her gently on the head and leaves her bedroom. "Goodnight, Carla." he says sweetly before closing the door, collecting his things and leaving the flat.

Maybe things wont be as bad as they seem.


End file.
